Stuck
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Jade and Tori get locked in a classroom. neither wants to be stuck with the other until a confession is made and events transpire. f/f sex included. don't like, don't read


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. They belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

Note: this is just an idea that popped into my head and needed to get out. Warning: includes f/f sex, so if you're too young or don't like homo-love then please leave now.

~~~~~Victorious~~~~

_**Friday night:**_

"I can't believe you got us into this mess," Jade growled as she scrubbed the filthy classroom floor.

"Excuse me?!" Tori gasped, lifting her front half up to kneel as she glared at Jade.

"You heard me Vega!" Jade copied her and glared right back.

Tori gasped, "_I_ got us into this mess? If it weren't for _your_ stupid prank-gone-wrong, neither of us would be here!"

"Well I'm Tori Vega, and I am always so innocent. I couldn't possibly have done anything wrong," Jade said in her mocking-Vega voice.

Tori swelled with indignation and, as always, responded, "I don't talk like that!" She huffed and fell back to floor to continue scrubbing. Jade rolled her eyes and returned to their task as well. She had to use all her might to calm her anger and focus on the floor. It had been Tori's fault! She moved! The bucket of jell-o was supposed to hit her, but at the last minute, she'd moved, allowing Lane to take her place under the timed and aimed jell-o. As Lane instructed students around the Blackbox as they cleaned up after a play they'd recently put on, Jade watched wide-eyed as the green jell-o fell from the ceiling and landed all over the school's guidance counselor instead of her enemy. And of course, Lane was furious and demanded to know who'd done it. Sinjin- speaking of that little rat, Jade reminded herself she still had to kill him- gave her up, telling him the jell-o was meant for Tori. Tori gasped and looked to glare at Jade. "You tried to cover me with Jell-o!?" she had yelled.

Jade, who felt kind of bad for what had happened but still had a reputation to uphold, smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't have tried it you hadn't had spilled your coffee on my fries," she exclaimed.

Tori gaped then shrieked, "You were going to drop Jell-o on me because I got coffee on you fries?!"

Then they had started yelling at each other, Tori telling Jade how stupid a motive she had and Jade dignifying her actions, while Lane started having an allergic reaction. It was only by Andre screaming for someone to call 9-1-1 that they stopped yelling and looked as Lane's skin swelled and broke out in hives. Jade knew she was fucked, but how was she supposed to know the man was allergic to jell-o? So while they called 9-1-1, Lane glared at both of them and gave them detention for the next night after school, cleaning the floors by hand. Jade and Tori had both been outraged, Tori because she hadn't had anything to do with the jell-o and Jade because it would cut into her five-day weekend, but had no choice but to obey. So here they were. They'd been cleaning floors for a little more than 3 hours now. It was getting close to seven but a teacher had yet to come get them, irritating Jade and making Tori nervous.

Finally, Jade made an exasperated sound and stood up, walking to the door "That's it. Come on Vega, we're leaving. If they can't be bothered to show up and release us from this cruel and unfair punishment on time, then we shouldn't have to wait for them."

Tori followed her lead, "Couldn't agree more."

When Jade reached for the knob however, she found it wouldn't move. She growled in frustration and turned it harder, jerking the door, trying to get it open. When it didn't open, she began to panic, "Oh fuck no. This is not happening." She yanked the door harder and faster before roaring.

"What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked, coming to stand behind her.

Jade released the knob and backed away from the door. "It won't open!" She roared at the door, kicking it harshly. Still it did not open.

Tori put a hand on her shoulder and was surprised for a moment when Jade didn't pull away. "Maybe you just have to be gentle with it," Tori said, taking Jade's place as the pale girl scoffed. Tori did what Jade had done only much more gentle. She frowned when she was met with the same result.

"So much for gentleness," Jade mumbled under her breath.

Tori ignored her and tried again, only this time she jiggled the knob. It didn't budge. She looked out the slender window on the door, gasping at what she saw.

"What?" Jade asked, concerned.

Tori turned to look at her with horror-filled eyes, "Most of the lights are off. I think they locked us in and left."

Jade just stared at her for a minute as that sunk in. Then she really began to panic, "No. No. No. NO! HOW COULD THEY JUST LOCK US IN? DIDN'T THEY NOTICE US?!" She threw herself at the door and looked out. Tori was right; most of the lights were off, doors closed, no one was in sight. They had closed up shop and gone home. Leaving Tori and Jade locked in a small classroom. Together. For who knows how long. Jade pounded on the door and started screaming, "LET US OUT! ANYONE! HELLO! LET US OUT!"

Tori didn't want Jade to hurt herself so she tried yelling over Jade, "Jade! Stop! No one's there!"

"They have to be there! I can't be stuck in here with you for who knows how long!" Jade continued pounding.

Tori ignored the hurt that that statement caused in her and grabbed Jade from behind, using her whole body to pull Jade away from the door as she said. "Stop it Jade. You'll hurt yourself. Come on. Calm down. You'll get hurt."

Finally, Jade stopped fighting, relaxing slightly against Tori as she breathed. After a few minutes, she realized that Tori was still holding her, and she pulled away, trying to hide her blush as she said, "I'm fine. I'm okay now."

Tori smiled, relieved, "Good. Now, let's see if there's another way out."

Jade turned to look at her with disbelief, "I am not crawling through any air ducts."

Tori ignored her looking around, seeing if there was any kind of other way out of here. Though she didn't mind that she was stuck with Jade, she didn't like being stuck when it was unclear when they'd be rescued. Tori dreaded to think they'd be trapped for the whole five days. Even if Jade survived, Tori knew she probably wouldn't; Jade would kill her before then! Tori shook that thought from her mind. The room didn't have windows, and the only door was the one they'd already tried, so Tori looked up to see if they could get out through there- like she had done when the whole gang had had detention and she'd been locked in that closet. Her frowned only deepened when she found that, by lifting the rectangles of the ceiling, all that was there was empty blackness above more flimsy ceiling. There was no way they'd hold the girls up even if they had anywhere to go. Jade lied down on the teacher's desk and let Tori pointlessly look. She knew there was no escaping. If only they had their bags with their phones in them. But they had left both of theirs in their lockers so they could clean without getting their stuff dirty or soapy.

"Jade," Tori said, "You could help me instead of lying there like a negative nancy."

Jade sighed and got up to help, choosing to forgo the insult.

When both were satisfied they were trapped, they collapsed on the ground. "This sucks!" Jade whined.

Tori nodded, "I think this may be worse than when we were stuck in Beck's RV."

Jade chuckled, "I don't know. I think they come pretty close. Then we were dying of heat stroke. Now we might die of hunger, boredom, holding in our wazz, or because I decide I can't handle anymore of you."

Again, that pang of hurt made itself known. Tori grumbled, "How do you know I won't get sick of you and kill you instead of the other way around?"

Jade laughed without humor, "Good one Vega."

Tori stayed silent for a while until she couldn't take it anymore, "Why do you do that?"

Jade looked at her with confusion, "Do what?"

"Insult me. Degrade me. Seek revenge on me. Call me Vega."

Jade shrugged and looked away, playing the cold bitch she always did, "Because I hate you."

"But why Jade?" Tori yelled, "What did I ever do to you?"

Jade still didn't look at her, "Nothing. You did nothing to me."

Tori threw her arms over her head, "Do you hear how ridiculous that is? I did nothing to you but you're still a gank to me?"

Jade stayed silent.

Tori continued to yell, getting angrier with Jade's indifference, "I helped you out so many times! I took the blame for you faking getting hurt during our stage fight, helped you and Beck get back together even when I didn't want to, helped with your play to impress your dad; I could list more but what's the point? I've done so many things because I wanted to help you and see you happy and hoped that you would like me. And I don't know why because it's so obvious that you couldn't care less about me and-"

"That's not true!" Jade stood up and yelled back, unable to control herself.

Tori looked at her shocked and gasped, "What?"

It was already out; Jade had no choice but to go on, "It's not true that I couldn't care less about you. Actually the opposite is true. I care for you so much that I have to make you think I hate you so that you won't realize just how deeply I care for you."

Tori looked even more shocked, "I- I don't understand."

Jade tried to figure out how to explain herself, searching through her brain to find the words that would illustrate the million thoughts that swam through her head whenever she so much as looked at the Latina. Coming up short, Jade chose to speak through action instead of words. She surged forward until her lips met Tori's. She could tell Tori was stunned when she didn't respond. She wanted to pull away, but forced herself to stay until Tori either kissed back or pushed her away. Finally, Tori climbed out of her shock, and her mind and heart gave her one order. _Kiss her back!_ So she did. Jade sighed as Tori's mouth responded against hers. Tori smiled as she felt Jade's relief and quickly wrapped her arms around Jade's waist to pull their bodies as close together as possible.

Jade hummed at the full body contact and moved her hands up so she could lace her fingers in Tori's hair. She held Tori close as her mouth opened so she could run her tongue along Tori's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Tori sighed loudly and granted Jade access, her tongue meeting Jade's in a sensual battle. As the kiss grew more and more heated, tongues battling fiercely, gasps being breathed into each other's mouths, their body temperatures increased and begged for more. Hands began to start wandering, exploring the other's bodies, but they both needed skin-to-skin contact. Jade wanted nothing more to rip off Tori's clothes and take her right there, but she forced herself to pull her mouth away from Tori's to pant, "Tori. I want you. I've always wanted you. But it's more than that. I'm pretty sure I've fallen in love with you. Once we start this, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Tori's heart melted. She couldn't believe those words had just come from Jade's mouth, but she was so glad they did. She smiled as she looked into the sapphire-like eyes staring so intently at her with love, arousal, and fear at being rejected, and her heart cried out to chase that fear away. "I'm in love with you too Jade. I think I have been since you called me a dog and dumped iced coffee on my head. And I am way past being able to stop touching you, so you better not stop either."

Jade's smile was so big and bright that it almost seemed like it would split her face in half. Tori had never seen Jade smile like that before; it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She vowed she'd do everything in her power to make that smile appear as often as possible just as Jade devoured her lips. Her hands slid under and up Tori's shirt. They both gasped as Jade's fingers came into contact with Tori's overheated skin. As Jade dragged her nails up Tori's sides, the Latina shivered. Needing to see and feel more, Jade grabbed the shirt and yanked it up and off her. She barely had a minute to look as Tori was grabbing for her shirt and lifting it off, needing to see more of Jade's skin just as much. Ignited by the sight of Jade topless, Tori pressed her body against Jade's, recapturing her lips. Jade gasped at the skin-to-skin contact and wrapped her arms around Tori, pulling her closer. Soon, Tori was unhooking Jade's bra and tossing it away. Jade didn't even have time to react before Tori's mouth pulled away from her own and wrapped around one of her nipples. Jade moaned and arched into Tori. "Dear God Tori!" she gasped when Tori tongue expertly flicked it until it was hard. Then she sucked on it and released it with a pop before moving to give the other the same treatment. Jade's skin tasted delicious; Tori wanted more. She moved her hand down to Jade's pants, unbuckled them, and, while Jade was distracted by Tori's attention to her breasts, slid her hand in. When Tori boldly cupped Jade's wet, hot center, Jade's hips jerked and she moaned, "Tori!"

Jade had no idea when Tori had taken charge, and she didn't care. She just held tightly on to the Latina and panted as she felt Tori push her pants and underwear down. She lifted one leg and then the other as Tori finally stripped her naked. When she was done, Tori stood up straight to fully take in Jade's body. Jade couldn't help but blush at the way Tori looked at her. She had never been shy about her body but never before had someone looked at it with so much love, awe, fascination, and hunger. Then that same look moved up to Jade's eyes, making Jade's heart rate increase and a rush of heat go to her already soaked core. Tori surged forward and pressed against Jade's body with so much force that Jade stumbled backward until her back slammed into the chalkboard. That had been Tori intention though; she wanted Jade to be able to hold herself up so Tori could feast from her. And that's just what Tori did. She dropped to her knees and watched Jade's expression as she reached out to rub her hand over her wet folds.

Jade gasped as she tried to breathe evenly. She looked down at Tori on her knees, the sight turning her on beyond anything that had ever turned her on before. Her eyes were wide with arousal and anticipation, her pupils nearly blacking out all the blue. Tori's brown eyes never left Jade's face as she rubbed harder over Jade's core. When she slid one of her fingers between the wet folds and along Jade's protruding clit, Jade gasped. Tori did it again and again with more force each time, watching as Jade began to shake and pant. Her fists had grabbed onto the chalk rail and were squeezing it so tightly her knuckles were white. Suddenly, Tori forced two fingers inside Jade. Jade cried out as her hips shook violently. Tori took pity on her and began to pump her fingers in and out, thrusting them deeper and deeper. Jade's hips met every thrust, taking her as deep as possible even when she added a third finger then a fourth. Wanting to up the pleasure, Tori used her other thumb to rub circles around Jade's clit. Jade moaned and dropped her head back, resting it against the board. "God Tori. You're going to kill me," she gasped.

Tori smirked and froze her hands' movement, "Should I stop?"

Jade whipped her head back down to glare at Tori as she panted, "Don't you dare!"

Tori laughed and began again. Jade returned her head against the board, knowing that watching Tori was pushing her towards her climax faster than she wanted. She wanted this to last as long as possible. However, not looking had its disadvantage, because a moment later, Tori removed her hands from Jade and replaced them with her mouth. Jade cried out and bit her lip to keep from coming. Tori could tell from Jade's powerful vibrating that she was close. Quickly, she flicked her tongue along Jade's wetness, gathering it on her tongue and tasting it. She hummed at Jade's taste. It was the most delicious concoction she'd ever tasted. She wanted all Jade had to give her. Grabbing Jade's ass to hold her close, Tori did everything she could to push Jade over the edge; she flicked her clit with her tongue then pushed it inside Jade and continued swirling it around while her teeth grazed Jade's clit and she sucked slightly. Jade couldn't hold on any longer and screamed as she came, "TORI!"

Tori inwardly shouted her victory as she was awarded with Jade's juices. She drank every last drop, licking Jade clean, and wishing for more. As she stood up to hold Jade, she licked her lips, being sure she'd gotten it all. She wrapped her arms around Jade's waist and held her as her body was slowly released from her orgasm's grip. Jade hugged Tori, not trusting her own legs hold her up anymore but trusting Tori to keep her from falling. As she shook and panted, Tori pressed tiny, gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck, making Jade feel warm inside, though she would never admit that aloud. When Jade had finally recovered, she wanted her turn to make Tori come. Tightening her grip, she backed them up until Tori's ass hit the teacher's desk. "I think you are way too overdressed," Jade smirked. She reached for the hooks of Tori's bra and quickly removed it. Using both hands, Jade grabbed both of Tori's breasts. Tori's boobs were on the small side but there was just enough to hold. As Jade massaged them, Tori sighed loudly in contentment. Jade wanted to take her time playing with and tasting Tori breasts as well as the rest of her body, but that would have to wait for another day.

Jade moved her hands down Tori's body, feeling Tori's body quiver and twitch under her fingertips, until she reached the front of her pants. Impatiently, she undid and pushed them as well as her panties down. As they gathered at Tori's ankles, Jade lifted Tori so that she was sitting on the desk then leaned down to pull the clothing off and throwing them away. Her eyes took in Tori's body, eyeing her much the same way Tori had looked at her earlier. Tori saw this and blushed noticeably. She squirmed a bit under the intense gaze until Jade breathed, "You're beautiful Tori." Tori gasped at the emotional honesty in that compliment and smiled. Jade smiled back before leaning over to kiss her. Tori grabbed Jade's hair and responded to the kiss with everything she had, making Jade moan. Using her mouth, she pressed Tori down until she was lying on the table with Jade hovering over her. When Tori ripped her lips away from Jade's to breathe, Jade took the opportunity to kiss down Tori's body, stopping at a few places to mark Tori as hers. Tori arched into every kiss, praying that Jade was going where she hoped she was. As Jade got closer to Tori's center, her smell got stronger and stronger. Jade looked up at Tori to ask, "Are you this wet just from getting me off?"

Tori blushed bright red and nodded, looking a bit fearful. Jade just chuckled before returning to her task. She kissed down Tori's right inner thigh and looked at her prize. She was pleased to see just how wet Tori was. Wetness had begun to drip down onto the desk, having nowhere else to go. Jade was suddenly overcome with the urge not to waste any of Tori's precious juices and wasted no more time running her tongue between Tori's folds. Tori whimpered and her back arched a bit. Jade gathered as much of Tori's juices as she could, quickly becoming addicted to her taste, before setting to work on unraveling the Latina. Tori gasped and begun to shake as Jade's tongue flicked and circled around her clit. Tori was so close; Jade could feel it. Unceremoniously, she shoved three fingers inside Tori. Tori cried out, "Jade! Yes! More!"

Jade smirked and was only too glad to obey. With all her might, she rubbed Tori's clit with her tongue and fucked her with her fingers. Tori started moaning and gasping with every pant, her verbal commands for more turning into wordless groans of pleasure. Finally, Jade stilled her fingers and pressed upwards on Tori's clit from the inside while her tongue continued on the outside. The pleasure was too much for Tori and she came with a cry, "JADE!"

Jade felt Tori muscles squeeze her fingers until they were stuck inside her, and her whole body twitched as she came. Jade did her best to lick up Tori's juices around her fingers. When Tori finally let them go, Jade pulled them out and she cleaned Tori before licking her fingers clean. She hummed, "Do you have any idea how good you taste Tori?"

Tori chuckled through her panting, "Probably as good as you tasted to me."

Jade leaned down to kiss Tori thoroughly, being sure to swirl her tongue around Tori's mouth so their tastes would mix. They both hummed before Jade pulled away to rest alongside Tori. For a while, they stayed there while Tori recovered, Jade ghosting her fingers over Tori's stomach, up between her breasts, around them in a figure 8, and back down. Tori had one hand in Jade's hair, stroking it with her fingers. It wasn't lost on either girl how absurdly right it all felt, their feelings, the sex, lying there in each other's arms. They'd fantasized about it, but never that it would feel this good, this perfect. Needing to know how Jade felt, Tori asked quietly, "Was this a one-time thing Jade?"

Jade leaned up a bit to look at her, "Did you want it to be?"

Immediately, Tori shook her head, "No. Absolutely not."

Jade smiled, "Good. I meant what I said earlier Tori. What we just did proved to me I was right. I am most certainly in love with you, and I want to be with you if you'll have me?"

"Of course I will! I love you too Jade!"

Jade's smile grew, then she said, "We should probably move away from the view of the window before someone sees us." Tori couldn't agree more so she stood up with Jade. She moved to gather her clothes when Jade came up behind her, "I never said anything about getting dressed."

Tori giggled, "But Jade, what if someone finds us! I don't want anyone to see me naked- besides you of course."

Jade rolled her eyes with a smile, "Alright. You got a point. Besides, if we are gonna be stuck for a while that means we can do this again. And it's a lot of fun to take your clothes off. But I'm not getting dressed unless you help me look for something to eat."

"Deal!"

By a stroke of luck, the teacher to whom this classroom belonged kept a stash of food in one of his cabinets. It was full of junkfood, cans of soup, cans of soda, bottles of water, and even a microwave. Jade dug into the junkfood while Tori heated a can of soup. When they'd eaten their fill, they talked for a while before realizing how tired they were. Another stroke of luck caused Tori to find two blankets. "Whoever this teacher is, we'll have to think him for being so hospitable," Tori said as she spread one blanket out on the floor and made it so that her sweatshirt would act as a pillow. Jade just nodded her agreement and lay down beside Tori. Tori covered them both with the second blanket then snuggled close to Jade. Jade hugged Tori and held her close.

"Night Tori," Jade sighed.

"Night Jade."

Soon, they were both asleep.

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

_**32 hours later aka Sunday Morning:**_

"I can't believe he forgot about them," Lane mumbled under his breath as he walked up to Hollywood Arts' door. He knocked on it and a few seconds later, Sikowitz unlocked it and let him in.

"What are you doing here?" the balding man asked.

Lane arched an eyebrow at him, "I could ask you the same thing." When Sikowitz didn't say anything, Lane sighed, "I'm looking for Tori and Jade." And started walking away.

"What do you mean you're looking for them?" Sikowitz asked worriedly as he followed.

"Tori's mother called this morning asking why she never came home from detention and why she wasn't answering her cell. She knew I'd given Tori and Jade detention with instructions to only go when Mr. Willis came and got them. I called him to see if he knew whether Tori left with Jade or waited for a ride, and the bastard said he'd forgotten to get them. I figured that maybe they stayed until after the janitor locked everything up and am here to look for them."

"Dear Gandhi!" Sikowitz exclaimed, "Do you realize Jade might have killed Tori by now?"

Lane nodded grimly, knowing how much the girls hated each other, "Just help me find them."

Together they searched in every classroom, every closet, the Blackbox, everywhere until they came to the last corner of the school. "They have to be here," said Lane, leaning to look in the last classroom. What he saw shocked him. Tori and Jade were sleeping on the floor, cuddling. Jade was the big spoon, and Tori was hugging Jade's arm as close to her chest as possible. "Sikowitz," he whispered and motioned to the crazy teacher to join him.

When the balding man looked in, he gasped, "Is … is that really Jade and Tori?"

Lane shrugged, "Looks like them."

"Should we wake them?"

"Well we can't just leave them here. They've been here since Friday night." Lane quietly unlocked the door and opened it. Immediately, he was hit with the smell of lots and lots of sex, but he chose to ignore that fact for the sake of his own sanity and walked inside. He looked down at the girls wondering what the best way to wake them was.

Leave it to Sikowitz to unceremoniously grab the door and slam it closed as he shouted, "Jori! Wake up!"

Both girls jolted awake and sat up to look over at them with wide eyes. After a moment, the girls registered what was happening. Jade's face hardened into indifference, and Tori blushed profusely as she stammered, "Wha- We- we got locked in."

"We know," Lane said simply. Deciding not to ask any questions and hoping Sikowitz wouldn't either, Lane blurted, "You two can leave now."

Jade and Tori shared a look then got to their feet. They were both grateful they'd decided to get dressed after they'd made love practically all the previous day in every corner of the room, on nearly every desk and on the floor. They had done their best not to leave a mess so neither girl felt they needed to be there any longer. Jade could tell by the way the men were looking at them that they knew exactly what they'd done while they were locked in there, so she said without much emotion, "Thanks for rescuing us." Then she grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her passed the men and out the door. "Grab your stuff quickly," Jade ordered Tori under her breath.

Tori nodded and practically ran to her locker. Jade quickly went to hers, grabbed her stuff, and went for the door. Tori met her there, also holding her stuff. Simultaneously they reached for each other's hand and got the hell out of there. They quickly got in Jade's car, and the pale girl floored it out of the parking lot. When they'd made it out of sight of the school, they both heaved a sigh of relief. Then they looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. "Oh my God!" Tori said between laughs, "Did you see their faces?"

Jade nodded, cackling, "I don't know what they were more horrified about: the fact that they found us cuddling instead of murdered by one another or that the room reeked of sex."

"That was so awkward!"

They continued to laugh, knowing just how crazy it was, but also knowing they were not going back. They were stuck with each other, and that was fine by them.


End file.
